Loving a Hidden Secret
by Sam99
Summary: When Princess Annabeth was married off to the horrid King Gabe for money, she ends up getting more then she bargains for. She ends up meeting a woman named Sally, who tells Annabeth of her lost son. Will Annabeth find and save this son? Or will he be lost in the palace walls forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Hozven here, again. Welcome! This is my 4****th**** fan fiction piece, 3****rd**** story. I hope you like this one and check out my other 3. Thank you and enjoy!**

ANNABETH POV

"What?!" I screeched. "Your sending me with him?! But he's like- three times older than me!how could you?" I was close to sobbing. It was to bad to be true. King Gabe? H's old and fat and bald and ALWAYS drunk. I heard he's very abusive, too. He is every girls worst NIGHTMARE X 2000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000. Trust me, he is that bad. I do not over-exaggerate, only go by pure facts and knowledge.

My father sighed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, it's just that our Kingdom needs the money to keep from collapse and he offered an amazing amount of money for you. I'm sorry, honey-"

"Do. not. call .me .HONEY! You betrayed me for money. All my life you said you'd get me a happy ever after. That I would get such an amazing Prince I'd forget the h-horrible things in my life, you-you promised daddy. You promised." With that I ran out, my tears falling but not shown.

It's been a month, and I got out of my royal carriage. Looking around I saw scared, hurting townspeople. Oh gosh. And I am going to be their queen. Ughh... and married to that thing. Then a thought crossed my mind. Oh no. I have to kiss him, on our wedding day. I start to tear up while walking to the palace doors, and can't see where I'm going. I bump into someone, and look up after a blink a few times. The woman is crying, her face gaunt and horrified.

She bowed and looked up. "I'm so sorry My Lady. I have been a bit- different lately."

Annabeth smiled. "Get up, it's okay. Why are you crying? Please tell me."

The woman sighed. "Well, I am Sally Jackson. I-I needed money for my novels that I wrote years ago, and my son trying to help me with my dream worked for Lord Gabe. I had to then go to Bolivia for a few years to publish them, and I didn't have enough money to bring my son. Lord Gabe was so kind... only when I came back a few days ago for him, well, nobody has seen him for years. Lord Gabe has him- or, had him." She said, now sobbing. Then, she stopped. "Oh, wait, your going to live in that castle, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Well, can you try to find him? At least try? Please?" she started sobbing again.

Annabeth felt fury at 'Lord Gabe'. Hah! No King would do something like this. She looked at the poor woman, and felt saddened. "Of course. Of course I will." She smiled through her tears.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you." She replied, and just as the guards starting escorting Annabeth away, she yelled "What's your son's name?!"

Sally smiled and replied "Percy. Percy Jackson."

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Should I continue? Please reply and please check out my other stories. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I got a LOT of good feedback from this story the first day, and am very happy about all the reviews! Yay! I would like to personally thank my AWESOME BETA xFeanathielx! She is so supportive and helps me a lot. Thanks a lot to everyone and feel free to check out my other stories, too. Thanks and enjoy!**

ANNABETH POV

I was in the dressing room, where I was getting measured for my wedding dress that I would need in a month and a half. Luckily Lord Gabe was not into fast marriages, so I didn't have to worry very much...yet. I was deep in thought when I was pricked with on of the needles.

"Ow!" I cried, glaring slightly at a maid with black hair and electric blue eyes. "Watch where you put that thing!"

The maid looked down. "Sorry, My Lady. I am not good at sewing."

I smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret... I'm not very good at sewing, either."

She smiled.

"What is your name, maid?"

"Thalia, Thalia Grace at your service. Anyone you need beat up I will gladly do. I also specialize in insults and attitude." She said. The other maids gasped. Then one with brown long hair and a beautifully priceless face came up to me.

"I'm sorry about Thalia... she's a bit different- and new. So I suggest that she shut her mouth unless she wants to be dismissed..." She said- shooting a glare at Thalia. "I am Silena, at your service. I specialize in anything beauty. I can do nails, makeup, hair, clothes, shoes, and even manners- though I doubt you need any help with that."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Thalia, Silena. Now, I must go. I'm having myself painted or something like that... I will see you later!"

I stepped out of the room, heading over to the art room, when I walk into a sweaty, bad smelling thing. Uh-oh.

"Hello, Lord Gabe..."

PERCY POV

Why? Why do they keep me barely alive? Do they want me to suffer? Yes; of course they do. Remember, your their entertainment.

I wonder about my mom. Is she okay? I wish I could be there, to read her novels, see her happy face when she gets the job of her dreams, but I'm stuck. Suffering in who the hell knows where for Gabes enjoyment. I sigh, or at least try to. Please... please let me die. What's the purpose of me living?

**Did you like it? Sorry it was short- I'm in a busy mood right now. I promise you a new ****long chapter over the weekend- K? Please review and stuff- thank you! :) - Hozven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Whasup? Well, I made a new chapter and again would LOVE to thank my AWESOME beta, xKatharosx, who is super nice by claiming it was flawless to preserve my feelings. Also thanks to all of you people who leave awesome reviews! I am so happy about this, (I honestly thought nobody would like my stories) and I feel really grateful for all of you. Well, here is your well-deserved chapter! **

ANNABETH POV

Have you ever been in one of those situations were you want to scream "RAPIST HELP!" on the top of your lungs, but, unfortunately, you are going to get married to the freak? No? Well, make this my first.

I bumped into him, and let me tell you. Hearing about this 'King Gabe', and how gross and awful he is, was now looking pleasent. Being an inch away from him, it's 1000 time's worse than what one might concur. The smell alone almost made me vomit. One of death (I'm not kidding), and alcohol. His breath was vile and probably coming from the very fact that he probably never heard of dental hygiene. Yeah, THAT BAD. He was fat and covered with clothes wrapped in stains, wait, is that _blood? _Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY F$&*(^$ GOD.

_Annabeth, _I chided myself, _don't throw up on the King! _I had to work hard not to, though. His face alone, without the smell, was enough.

"Well, well, well. Hello my pretty, luscious, untouched girly."

_Yeah! _My mind yelled. _And I will stay untouched you slime!_

"So. When do I get a practice run of our wedding night?"

I laughed, though inside I was dying. I had to play this guy, otherwise he won't leave me alone. Okay, be flirty. Easy to get. If your hard to get, then he will keep following you, to try and get you. If you say soon he will be satisfied for a few hours.

I heard my flirty voice say- "Soon, honey, soon." Then I scooted away from him, and gracefully shut the door of my bedchambers, though when inside, I started sobbing. _How will I get out of this? _My head hurt just thinking about it, and I slid against the wall, still crying. Then, I stopped. There was footsteps outside, passing my door, but they were not normal footsteps. They sounded heavy and strong. I was now peaked with curiosity and got up to follow the mystery person to their destination.

PERCY POV

I groaned that morning, disappointed I was still alive. Why does God hate me this much? Damnite. The big, muscular imbecile was back, bringing me water, smirking at my weak condition. I used to be able to beat him up, but now, I can't even lift my hand without pain. (Literally)

He walked up to me, and set the water _just _out of my reach, like he did the other 30 bottles. I watched in disappointment as he forced my mouth open and poured just enough so I would live. I hate him. I scowled, yet released the expression because it hurt too much. He left, triumphant, and as I closed my eyes, I swear I saw a flash of blonde.

**So... did you like it? He may meet Annabeth in the next chapter... ooooo! Please review, ****thanks all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the awful updating slump, I've just been to FRICKEN BUSY! AHHHHHH! People want so much from you, right? Anyway, I want to once again thank my AWESOME beta, xKatharosx, and also everyone who review to my stories! It's because of the following people or accounts that I keep going...**

**Demigodishness- Don't worry, and thanks for the review!**

**Mystery Reader- Thank you, whoever you are! It means so much. It's so nice to see a new review!**

**ElmoDaHorse- thanks **_**SO MUCH**_** for leaving reviews!**

**TaylorSwift33- You are SO nice and your comments and reviews really make my day. I would like to personally thank you. **

**Guest- Whoever you are, I would like to thank you for reviewing positive things and it means a lot to me**

**Athena's Grey Owl- You are so nice and I thank you so much for it. I love your FF name, by the way!**

**AwkwardGems- I also love your FF name, and thank you SO much for reviewing, means a LOT.**

**Heycupcake915- You are so sweet, and thank you so much!**

**Annabeth chase percy's girl- You might not of wrote much, but thank you for the support**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain- Thank you SO much, I really appreciate it.**

**So anyway, thank you also everyone for reviewing, following, and FAVing. I've been having a tough day, so it means SO much, thank you everyone! Now, onto the chapter, shall we?\**

ANNABETH POV

The mystery person turned out to be a really tough and tall man. Sure, I was intimidated, but I'm Annabeth Chase! I follow my curiosity before safety; Duh.

He turned a bunch of corners, and kept looking back, as if constantly looking back to make sure nobody was following him. That made me _more _curious. I had to know what he was doing. Then, he turned a hand on this statue, and a secret door showed itself. Woah. I crept behind him down secret halls, and he eventually turned a corner and stopped. I stopped and hid behind another wall, in case he comes back up. I heard groaning and laughing in a mocking way. Then, he walked back out up the stairs, and I turned the corner.

There was a half-dead man, barely breathing, and so skinny he was almost falling apart. He was in a stone cage with the key on the wall next to it. He was asleep, or unconscious, and had black dirty hair, surprisingly tan skin, and white teeth. How are his teeth white? Don't ask me. I was still marveling at how he was so weak and yet alive. I walked up to the cage, and he suddenly opened his eyes. I screamed and jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Shh..." He said in a weak voice barely audible. "You don't want them coming, do you?"

I looked at the man, yet not at him, at his eyes. They were amazing. They were a sea-green color and she couldn't pry herself from them. You could not read his eyes, yet she didn't need to. She knew he was in pain. He was covered with blood, bruises, and his leg was bent funny. She managed to answer.

"I'm sorry, sir, to scream. It's just I doubted you were very... well... alive. I mean, if you saw a man in your condition in a cell not moving on the ground, well, you would probably understand."

He looked like he was trying to smile. "Ah. What's your name?"

"I am princess Annabeth Chase, um, betrothed, or forced to King Gabe."

He looked pitiful, now. "I'm sorry. He is a bad man. Very bad. Try to escape now, while you can. I learned a bit to late."

"But, but what happened to you?"

"Well, my mother needed the money, and I had to make sacrifices."

She thought... didn't that Perry? no... Peter? no... Percy! That Percy kid did it for his mom! You don't think...?

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking-" But when she looked over, he had slipped back into an unconscious state. Poor guy. Probably took so much of his little energy to talk to me...

As she explored the rest of the place, she found tons of food and water, placed just out of his grip. Oh... so that's what the strong man does. He tortures him! I bet that was _Gabes _idea. She was now furious. She set up a table, setting and preparing the food and water in his reach, and went upstairs for more supplies. This man was going to live, weather he liked it or not, because Annabeth Chase is here now, and she does not give into a fight.

**Did you like it? I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I have more... guess? Amazingly fun... HOMEWORK! Yay! NO. I hate school, did I mention that? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for the reviews again, I love you all. Now, my beta is unavailable this weekend, so if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Now, I know you guys are dying, so here's your chapter! :)**

GABE POV (This is a bit gross, sorry.)

That girl. Mmm... I just wanted to do it already! She is a _sex pot!_ The way she walks and her curves and butt move, woo. I can't wait for tonight.

I take another swig of my beer, and my guard in charge of the wuss downstairs comes up. I raise my eyebrows. "Is it done?" I ask.

He looks at me with confidence and a little smirk, yet he also looked worried. "Oh, sir, he will live, but I don't know for how much longer. We haven't hit at him in days, and yet he has new scrapes and fresh pools of blood around him. I believe his is trying to kill himself."

I frown. I can't loose him, not yet. Torturing him is just to fun. "Okay. In three days go back down there to feed him water, and to see if he is alive. I will have to get a new anger management doll soon, I guess. But now I have other things to worry about. I am a bit drunk, so it takes me an hour just to put on sexy pants for tonight, and I only have 4 hours." I slur. I try to get up, and about 8 tries later, I manage to get out of my chair, and out the door.

PERCY POV

I woke up, disoriented and confused. Was Princess Annabeth a dream? Probably. I wince as I move my head. Why couldn't I ju- what? Is that a table? With food and water? Maybe it wasn't a dream! If I could only move my arms... damn. Nope. Weeks ago it became to painful to move them, so I stopped. I hate this. Scowling, I was about to close my eyes, when I heard the door to the chamber open. What? I've been asleep 3 days? No. Couldn't be. As I look at the entrance, awaiting a guard, I find Princess Annabeth march in, with lots of stuff overflowing out of 2 big carts. She looks at the stuff, then at me in the cage.

She smiles. "Good. You are awake. I will need your cooperation-"

I interrupt her. "I cannot do anything but blink and stay awake, milady. I apologize that your journey has been a waste."

She looks, worried at me. "I will have to find a way. Until then I need to clean this place up. We cannot have your cuts getting infected-"

"No! Please, no." I yell.

She looks at me. "And why not?"

"I have been waiting for infection for months. I need it to die. You don't understand, I am beyond help. Please, do everyone a favor and kill me. You will be risking your life, and wasting escape time for lost hope. Milady, you cannot help me in the short time you are here. He will be bored in a few weeks and be rid of you. Then I shall only break once more. This has happened. Hope. I hate it now, a sour and false taste in my mouth. I can see hope for you though. You will stay clean if you leave before tonight. Please, go. Now. You will be safer."

She looks at me with a pitiful and scared look. "I know what lies ahead of me, but I will not run. If you knew me you should know I don't ever run in the face of danger. Ever. I will clean this place whether you like it or not, do you understand me?"

I shake my head, about to protest again, but she silences me. "Hush. Be patient."

The I watch in amazement as she steps in my now unlocked cell and somehow starts to drag me out, and I bite my lip, but the pain is too unbearable, so I pass out.

ANNABETH POV

I carefully pull the now passed out man out of the cage and set him down. I know he passed out from the pain, and he was weak, but I managed to get him out of the small, dusty, blood and vomit stained cell. I looked at it. It would take me at least 3 hours. That's perfect! I have about 4 and a half hours until Gabe needs me. Okay, Annabeth, lets clean this place up.

LINE BREAK!

About 3 hours later, the cell was sparkling new. Even the stone was polished, the metal sort of bed thing moved out with a new, clean bed with blanket and sheets in, and a bed chest with food and water on it for his non-moving arms. Then, I put a chest with clothes, the remaining food, and a lot of clean rags in a corner of the room because it wouldn't fit in the cell. I managed to replicate the key and slip one in his bed chest drawer, along with a few books and music. He might as well be entertained.

I then looked over, satisfied with my job, at Percy, ready to drag him on the bed, when I realized he probably hasn't bathed in years, and I couldn't leave his leg like that, all broken. So, I called a male slave down to bathe him until he was squeaky clean. Another 45 minutes later I got a clean, and _hot _may I add, man in a clean bed, asleep. I sighed. He looked a bit normal, now. Good. Then I looked over at the clock. _Crap. _I was covered in dust, blood, and vomit, along with a bunch of other mysterious stuff, and I had to be with Gabe in 15 minutes at dinner. I ran upstairs after triple-checking everything, and closed the secret door.

Running into my room, I threw my current destroyed clothes in the fireplace, so there was no evidence, and took a 10 minute shower. Then, I did my hair and hateful makeup, and looked over myself. _Done. _And I looked sexy and put together. Perfect! I took birth control tablets- I am _not _having that man's babe, and walked outside, awaiting the worst night of my life.

**EWWWW GABE EWWWW. Anyway, tell me if you liked it, hated it, okayed (it's now a word to me- deal with it!) it? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I am so so so so sorry I have not posted this story in a while, but I've been having a rough week. I would once again LOVE to thank my AMAZING beta, xKatharosx, for being so patient with me and nice! Now, lets get to the PERCABETH! :)**

ANNABETH POV

I was breathing heavy. I managed to not cry so far. It was 5 in the morning, and the pictures of what happened only a few hours ago still played through my mind. Gabe. So. Gross. It was by far the worst thing I've ever done. EVER. I would much rather die. Drown, have my head cut of, plummet down a cliff, anything. NOT this. I felt vulnerable, so alone, and open. I was not a virgin anymore, and I didn't expect to lose it this soon, at 18, and also, not to-to; no. Don't say his name or you'll cry. Stay strong, Annabeth.

I was in the shower in my room, not to wake the old bastard, and I've been cleansing myself of his sweat and germs for about an hour and a half, going over and over my body with the rag and tons of soap. Now, my skin was red and hurting, and my hands bleeding a bit from scrubbing. I sighed and got out. I managed to stop the bleeding and my skin was still a tint red, but other than that, I looked fine. I got in my comfiest pj's and snuggled on my bed, yet I couldn't fall asleep. I had to bit my lip from screaming out in pain a few times, for the images would come back in flashes. I hate Gabe.

PERCY POV

I woke up screaming. Again. Ugh... The images, I can never sleep. Ever. I wasn't sweating, I guess she bathed me, and I looked down. Water. I managed to move my arm toward the water and somehow, thank god, reached it. As I drank, I felt better. I breathed out, relieved. Then I heard a creak of the secret door, and Annabeth came in, shaking. She smiled at me, weak, but a smile.

"Having Gabe nightmares, too?" She asked, in a whisper.

"Oh, gosh Annabeth! It happened tonight, didn't it?" She gave me a weak nod. "Come here."

She unlocked the cell door, and threw her arms around me. She immediately starting bawling. I rubbed her back, forcing my arm to go through the pain, and held her. I swept my other hand underneath her and pulled her on the bed, next to me. I put the blanket over her and she snuggled her head in my chest, still crying.

"It- It was awful. He did stuff to me, and it hurt so bad..." she whispered/cried into my chest. I wanted to kill him. Just go up to him, and stab him to death. But, sadly, I was trapped in a non-working body. So I held her. Eventually, about a half hour later, she calmed down, and moved her body closer to me, until her legs were on top of mine under the blankets and her head on my chest. She snuggled into me, and once satisfied closed her eyes. She sighed and was soon asleep. I looked down at her, feeling amazing. Soon, her breath and her warmth lulled me to sleep. Yet, no nightmares.

**Did you like it? If enough people review, I will post another chapter later tonight. Thanks all! Sorry it's short, but I felt I should end it there. Please review and say if you want another chapter later today! Thanks all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Last night I was writing this, but my computer went all wacko and didn't work, but thank you all for reviewing, I love you all. I just wanted to let you know that you all made me feel awesome with all the reviews, I love it! And, sadly, no I cannot put you all in the story so you can beat the S#&* out of Gabe, Sorry. :) Anyway, love you all and here is your chapter! :) Also, speacial thanks to my beta, my AWESOME beta, xKatharosx! :) **

ANNABETH POV

I woke up, feeling great. I haven't really slept much lately, and it felt amazing. Plus, no nightmares from the night before. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up to see I was using Percy as a pillow. Then I remembered what happened last night, and even though he was sleeping, I whispered 'thank you' into his chest. I was about to fall asleep again when Percy stirred and woke.

"Hey" He said, voice thick with sleep. "How do you feel?"

I looked up at him with tired yet happy eyes. "Good. No nightmares, surprisingly. You?"

He shook his head. "None." Then he scoffed. "It's amazing and scary what a single man can do to people."

I tensed at the mention of him. "Yeah. One man who holds you and me with an iron fist."

He looked at me sadly. "You'll get through this, don't worry."

"_We'll _get through this, Percy. _We _will get through this."

He shook his head. "No. I will die here. Gabe's biggest wish is to make me miserable. I'm stuck here, no matter what."

I punched him lightly. "Well I'm not leaving without you. So I guess we will both die here."

He looked like I just stabbed him. "No! No, oh gosh. Promise, please, promise me you will leave."

I shook my head. "Not without you."

"Annabeth..."

"Percy..."

It went on for another few minutes until Percy finally realized I wasn't going to. He looked at me with pained eyes, as if it hurt to think I'll stay for him, but I didn't care. I'm not leaving him. I still never told him I saw his mother, but I don't have to anymore. I think he can tell. His eyes seemed to read you, he was really good at that.

I looked up at the big clock on the wall. _Crap._ 11:00. I had to leave with Gabe to go somewhere at 12. I got up, and though wanting to jump back in and snuggle into Percy and never see Gabe ever again, I couldn't. I got up, and waving goodbye to Percy, walked up the steps and managed to leave the secret door without anyone seeing me.

I ran to my room, where my maid, Thalia, and fashion person, Silena, were waiting for me.

Thalia ran and hugged me, then pulled back eyes full of mad electricity.

"Where were YOU?! We looked everywhere!"

"Uhh... garden. Now, hurry. We don't have much time before I go!"

LINE BREAK

I was in the carriage, next to Gabe, who was snoring loudly. He was probably drunk, as usual. His breath was starting to clog up the air with the smell of alcohol, and it was stuffy in a matter of minutes. I looked out the window, trying to distract myself, when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I instantly froze. _No. _

I slowly look over, and gulp. There was a sweaty, smelly, gross, and fat sleeping Gabe on my _shoulder. _I try to shrug him off, but he almost wakes up. I cringe, and hold in my tears. _Percy, I wish you were here. _

About a long, horrible hour later, we got there. I jumped out, breathing in the fresh air, and enjoying my now sore but free shoulder. I gasp when I look at it. It was red, swollen, and swelling by the minute. I cringe and hold the hot and hurting shoulder. Then I look around to where we are, and I gasp. Rage filled me and I glared at the man in front of me. Yet I pull myself together, and manage to squeal out,

"Hey Dad?"

**OOOOOO! What will happen next? Did you like the Percabeth? Minor, but still. I hope you did and please, please, PLEASE review! :) Love you all and sorry about before. See you soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! What's up? First would like to thank my AWESOME beta, xKatharosx. YOU ARE GREAT!**** Anyway, I didn't get much reviews, but the people who did review thank you and it was so kind! :) You know, I hear reviewing helps me write new chapters faster... *hint hint. Anyway, I wrote a long chapter for all you, so please review! Thanks all. **

ANNABETH POV

"Dad?! What are you doing... oh." Then I turned to Gabe, rage seething from me.

"My Lord, I just wanted to know, _why _are we at my old house?" I asked through my teeth, trying to keep myself calm.

He looked at me, his pupils dilated and drunk. "Darling, don't look at me." Then he burped; _gross. _I shudder. "He" he says, pointing to my dad, "wanted it. I truly wouldn't care if you came back here or not, sweetheart."

I almost wanted to grin at him for saying that; _almost. _I looked at my dad. "Why? Why did you think it would be a good idea to have me come back? What made you think I would want to see_you? Huh? _I'm thinking that I don't want to see you anymore or this palace, that's what _I'm _thinking."

My father winced. "Annie, I kno-

"Annabeth, King Fredrick, Queen _Annabeth."_

He looked even more upset then before that I didn't say dad, or I didn't let him call me Annie, my lifelong nickname since I was a baby.

"Look, I am sorry _Queen Annabeth, _but you," He pulled me toward him, and in a whisper said "You know I had to do it for the kingdom, Annabeth, you know that." He hissed in my ear.

I ripped free from him and hissed back "It is no excuse. You are no father or rightful King. I mean, if you cared enough for me, you would've worked harder. But no, you chose the easy way out, like you always do. You always get away with it, but this time you didn't. This time you lost me. And for good." I pulled back revealing his face, full of pain and sorrow. "Now," I said. "Are we done here?"

Gabe shrugged and looked at Da- Fredrick. He, still looking at me with a pained look, said "I guess, Annabeth, if you would like to go." I nodded and was almost relieved to go back into the stuffed carriage again. As much as he hurt me, I was on the edge of tears. Did I just do that to my Daddy?

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE BREAAAAAAAAAAAK! **

I instantly ran inside, one thing on my mind. I ran a few corners, made sure no one was looking, and ran down the secret steps. I ran to the cell, where Percy was sleeping. When I saw him I almost broke down. I opened the cell, causing him to wake. He looked at me and smiled, then almost immediately his face fell when he saw mine.

"Oh, Annabeth, what happened? Are you-" He didn't finish, for I jumped on him, sobbing. He held me, and I cried. Then, about 10 minutes later, I pulled back. Suddenly I realized we were on a bed, and I was on top of him, directly. My face turned red, but he didn't seem to notice, because it was already red from the crying. I was about to get up when he started playing with my hair. I instantly relaxed. I lay back on his chest, and breathed him in. Who cares if I am on top of him? Nothing is happening between us, anyway. Right?

_No, _A little voice chided in my head. _You like him very much. You love the way he plays with your hair, how he is always is there for you when nobody else is, how he smells of the ocean even though he has been in this stuffed cell for ages. You love his eyes, his concerned face letting you know he cares, and the way he makes you feel better. You love the feeling of being safe with him, from anything, even Gabe, and you love everything he does. _

I scowl at the voice, yet I settle deeper in his chest. It's right. I do love everything about him. But not him. That's different, right? Of course... of course! You don't love him? You can't! Right?

Before I could continue with my inward, useless conversation, Percy took a deep breath. "Okay, girly. What's up with your demented life, now? Huh?" I laughed a bit. Only he could make me laugh when I'm like this. When I look up at him, he has a smirk on his face like he ruled the world. I rolled my eyes, but settled back on his chest, hoping he would continue to play with my hair. He didn't disappoint. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Well, it was not a good morning to begin with. Rushing a drunk King into a carriage is probably one of the hardest things one can do. Then, on the ride there he fell sleep and left his dirty head on my shoulder... about there." I say, pointing to this big bruise on my shoulder bone. I felt Percy tense, and rub soft circles on my shoulder, making it feel a bit better. "Anyway," I continue, "I was so focused on how to get that _thing _off me that I didn't realize, didn't realize that..." My voice cracked and he put his arms around me, urging me on. "He brought me home. To my, my father." I was crying now, and he told me to stop, but I couldn't. I needed to tell him. I continued through sobs, "And, and I was mean to him. I called him a bad King and father. I told him he always took the easy way, that's how I ended up here, and that he lost me. For... for good. I hated that I said that! I mean, he is my Dad, and I said that! You should've seen how hurt he looked. I mean, what daughter does that? Who does that to their father?" Then I fully broke down in sobs again and buried my face in his chest again.

"Hey..." He said, rubbing my back, "Hey." He turned my head up to face him. "Look. The Gabe thing... I will fix. Someday, when I can get out of this bed without fainting, he will..." His face turned hard, eyes dark and muscles tensed, "He will pay for everything he has done to you. Okay?" Then his face turned back to normal, his eyes lit up a bit, and his muscles slowly relaxed. "Listen to your dad... He must care for you a lot to have you come back, even though he knew you'd be mad. Listen. He is your dad. Your lucky you have one who cares about you so much. You know how many kids, how many people would throw everything away for just that?"

"Yeah." I grumbled, "and I threw it all away."

"No! Oh gosh, Annabeth, no you didn't. That's the reason everyone is jealous of people who have fathers like that; Because they never leave you, no matter what the daughter or son says or does. You know why? Because your father knows that you love him just as much. Hey, he sent you here with Gabe, right? And yeah, your mad, but does that stop you from crying here about if you hurt him or not? No. Because you still love him. And trust me, he still loves you, just as much or even more. I know it."

I looked at his eyes, full of compassion, and smiled. "Thank you, Percy." He smiled back, and put his hand on my face, stroking my cheek.

"I would do anything for you, Annabeth." Then he blushed and started to remove his hand from my face, but I reached up and held it there.

"Who said I wanted you to stop? Hmm?" His smile got wider, and he looked down at me. I looked up at him. Then I started to lean up, him starting to lean down, our lips about to touch...

"ANNABETH!" I jumped away from him, at the same time he did to me. Even through the locked, stone may I add, secret door we could hear Thalia's powerful voice.

I smiled and blushed, as he did. "Well, I have to go. Thank you Percy." I got off him and straightened my dress. Then I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, and walked up the stairs. HELL YEAH! I just kissed PERCY! And as I got out of the secret door and walked to my quarters, with an angry Thalia waiting, I didn't care. I was smiling ear to ear; because when I didn't think it was possible, I admit, I like this place. I like this place a lot.

**So, did you like it? Huh? I've been working on it for a bit. Please review! Thanks all! :)**


	9. LITTLE NOTE

**Hey all! Just saying, I am sorry but I will not be able to write this for a few days. I am very busy. I can barely type this without loosing too much time, and I just wanted to let you know. I know I left you at a tough spot in the book, but please tell me if you want a chapter ASAP, or if I should take my time. School is so demanding itself I need to make sure you guys love love love this story. So feel free to PM me or review what you think. **

**Next, I would like to take this small opportunity to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, faved, followed, and read. I love you all and without you it wouldn't be fun! So without anymore time, I must go, test tomorrow, HUGE. Ughhh... english. Anyway, love you all, thank you, and tell me if it's in high demand. Thanks! Love you all!**

**SAM99**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I am SO SO sorry for not updating for so long! I got a massive slap of things to do suddenly and still have many things to do, but I managed to be able to squeeze this in. Also, a special thanks to my amazing beta, xKatharosx! Anyway, here is your chapter, please review! Thanks all! :):) **

ANNABETH POV

"Annabeth! Come on, lets go! Your breakfast is going to get cold!" Thalia's voice echoed through the chamber.

I was still a bit giddy from the night before when I kissed Percy on the cheek. Sure, it was small, but aren't the small victories the best? I walked down the long hallway, and sat down at the long table. I looked up and nearly choked. Gabe was sober? And mad... that didn't look good. I put on a slutty smile and said in a smooth voice "What's wrong honey? You seem a bit... ah, tense."

He looked up, his jaw clenched. His eyes were so cold, I almost couldn't look at them without shivering. "You're _lovely _father decided to try and get you back. I heard he is going to try war. Usually I wouldn't worry, for Fredrick is a weenie, but unfortunately he has Commander Malcolm, the smartest and quickest Commander in all of the world. So, this won't be good."

My head was spinning and I choked. Thalia pat me on the back a few times. "Really? How wonder- uh, wonderfully awful! He will be creamed!" I said, with fake passion.

He sneered, and looked at his guard as if he got an idea. I don't know why, but I got a really bad feeling. He looked at his guard. "Bring me my... ah, punching bag." The guard smirked and walked down the hall. Thalia shook my shoulder.

"We need to go._ Now._"

I started to feel more panicked. "Why?"

"Well, his punching bag is not an actual bag, it's a person..."

Then a loud grunt was heard, and I looked up. I screamed on the top of my lungs as I saw Gabe lift his arm to throw the first punch...right at Percy.

PERCY POV

I heard the door creak open, and smiled. Annabeth! I was so happy to... oh no. No no no no no no. Those footsteps are too heavy to be Annabeth's. That means... I rolled off the bed and buried myself in a blanket, almost passing out from the fall, but I stayed conscious.

"Okay, runt, where are you?" I heard the steps walk up to my pile of blanket and chuckle. "Your needed." He picked me up and dragged me up the stairs. Why? I mean, I've gotten used to this, but not in front of Annabeth. He and the other guard dragged me to the dining room and stretched me out, each holding an arm and leg. Once I was stretched out like a carpet, they held me up to face Gabe. He put his face in mine. Uh-oh. He was sober. This is going to kill me. You know, I wanted to die before, but now I have Annabeth. She is something to live for. I need her.

He looked in my face. "Ready, runt?" I spit in his eye. "F*# ! The little bastard! Oh, well, you asked for it, you piece of s#*&." He lifted his arm and I got ready for the blow, when a scream pierced through the room.

**Like? Don't like? Review! :):) Thanks! :):) I will post a very long chapter tomorrow, so if this seems short that's why. Think of this as the pre- climax. :):)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey all! I am SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. I swear, it was completely unintentional. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long, it's just this chapter is huge and I wanted it to be perfect. Again, much thanks to my AWESOME beta, xKatharosx, and I am super sorry to all who had to wait for it- Please forgive? Hopefully this extra long chapter would help you. Thank you all, love you and please review! **

ANNABETH POV

I screamed. Gabe froze in mid-punch, and turned toward me. His eyes cut through me like butter and a butcher knife, and I almost regretted screaming. _Almost._ "What do you want you little runt? I am trying to let out my anger... unless you want me to do it to you?"

I hesitated. Maybe if he rapes me more, Percy would be okay! I was about to say yes, but I locked eyes with Percy, and he knew instantly what I was going to do. So, being the overprotective moron he is, he decided to yell in Gabe's face so I wouldn't get hurt.

"OH! So you got so weak you can't even beat me up anymore? Now you have to go for a weak blonde?

Hah. Maybe you finally realized how damn fat you are, you old bastard. Oh wait, I know! You saw your mother and realized how lucky you were to get your fathers genes, so you chose a blonde thinking too high of yourself. Because trust me, you look bad now, but imagine you looked like your mom! HAH!"

I had to bite my tougue to keep from laughing, and it looked like Thalia and the gaurds in the room did too. Gabe turned so red, I thought he might pop. Well, he did pop. A lot. His fists. At Percy.

"NO! No, stop, please! I need you to! I will have sex with you every night! I promise!" I screamed desperately.

The room went silent. Gabe froze and the barely alive Percy looked at me in horror. Percy tried to protest, but it came out in slurs of blood. Gabe slammed Percy's head down, and I winced. "What did you say?" He asked, in a raspy voice.

"I-I said that we could do _it _every night, or whenever you want to. I promise." I said, shaking with fear and somehow, relief. I stared into Gabe's steel eyes, and his back into mine.

He sneered. "Fine. I want to do it NOW. In front of all these people to show you are not ashamed of me."

I whimpered, and had to fan my face from tearing up. "Gabe! That would be highly unprofessional."

He sneered again. "Who says I'm professional anyway?" He said taking steps toward me. I refused to step back. For Percy, all for him. Gabe started to undo my dress straps. Thalia looked mortified and Percy was tearing and sputtering because nobody understood him. Gabe just about got me naked, when Percy's voice screeched shrill through the room. Everyone looked at him, which gave me a chance to wipe my tears and compose myself before I completely break down.

"UNDERWORLD!" He screeched.

Underworld? What's that mean?

"What did you say, you little brat?" Gabe yelled.

"I-I'll go to the underworld if you let her go of the promise." He sputtered. His eyes were filled with determination, and no fear, though I was very fearful.

"What's the underworld?" I asked in a soft, fearful voice. I looked at Thalia, and regretted it. Her face was plaster white, and she seemed frozen in fear. "What. Is. The. Underworld?!" I asked, more forcefully.

Thalia looked at Percy. "No, no." She kept mumbling. Even the guards were very upset and skittish. They looked at the ground and wouldn't meet eyes. I looked at Percy, but there was not one glimpse of regret in his eyes. I started to get very worried, but I bit my tongue. Everyone was now looking at Gabe, who's eyes were so cold, I almost had to turn away. He looked straight at Percy, and took a deep breath.

"Deal."

**So... Did you like it? What's the underworld?! AHHH! I will update as soon as I can, guys. Sorry again and I hoped you liked it! Review, please! :):)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I am so glad you liked the last chapter- I hoped you would. I left you on a HUGE cliffy, so I thought it would be only fair if I wrote your chapter first. Also, please check out and REVIEW for my other story, 'The Princess and the Wanted' because I literally only got one review last chapter when with this and my other story I've been getting like 15 a chapter. THANK YOU! I hope you like this chappy and please review. Also, a BIG shout out to my beta, xKatharosx. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK! :) Alright, love you guys! :):):):):)**

ANNABETH POV

I was in my room, shaking. I haven't moved for about 4 hours, I've just been sitting there, staring out my bedroom window. Usually I would be having a million questions going through my head, but for some reason I felt frozen. Gone. Like someone stole my soul, and threw it away with the wind. I was a computer- a messed up computer, that kept repeating the same word- _Percy. _That's it. Because that was all I cared about. He saved me, yet probably killed himself. I don't know what the underworld is- but I do know that he is going there and it will be bad. Probably because Gabes eyes seemed to get 1000 degrees colder.

On top of that my dad, the biggest weenie of the world, was going to war against the worlds coldest and bloodthirsty King ever. I mean, no offense to my dad, but he can't even ride on a horse properly and hold a sword up. I love him to death, but he will get killed. And it was all my fault. Me. If I wasn't alive, this wouldn't happen. Maybe...maybe if I die...

Could work, right? I mean, I could end everyone's trouble now. Without me, Percy would be free of the Underworld, my father of war, and Thalia didn't have to be a servant anymore and go find her lost love- this Luke guy she always thinks about. I picked up a vase, slowly. I held it high, and dropped it. The shards of glass fell everywhere, and I picked up the sharpest, biggest one. I can't believe I am doing this. I have to, Annabeth. Then taking a deep breath, I held it a few inches from my chest, and plunged.

PERCY POV

I was thrown on my bed, and I groaned. I didn't move as I heard the door close signaling the guards left. I was about to go to sleep, when I felt a sickly feeling in my stomach. What now? I thought. Then a sharp pain went through my back and I shot up in bed. What the hell? I can't even move yet my body can? That doesn't make sense. Then my feet shot up and the next thing I knew I was standing. I started to shake under the pressure. I haven't even sat up in about a year, and now I am standing. What the hell is going on? Then I got it. Annabeth. Something seemed wrong. I started my zombie walk up the stairs, and leaning on everything I could, I went up the stairs. By now I was sweating and in so much pain, I think this may be worse then the underworld. But I have to get to her. Something was not right. AT ALL. I was just a few stairs from the hallway her chamber is when I heard a crash of glass to the floor. No. I walked as fast as I could, even though I was shaking and crying and barely breathing. A few feet from her room, my legs gave out. No, come on! I could hear her breathing heavy from outside her room, but just as I managed to crawl up to her door- I heard nothing.

**I know that was short- but I will post more tonight if asked to by enough people. Alright, thanks again! Please review and check out my other stories. Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey all! Thank you SO much for reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL! :):) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you guys like it, because the percabeth will start to get EXTREME! I love you all and please review. Also, a BIG shout-out to my amazing beta and good friend, xKatharosx. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! Alright people. Enjoy!**

**:P**

ANNABETH POV

"NO!"

I froze. The glass was less than a millimeter from my skin, and I looked to see who interrupted me. Percy?! There he stood; well, slouched. He looked awful. He was bleeding hard, shaking, panting, sweating, and tears were streaming down his face. He was using the walls for so much support that I thought they might bend. Then, his legs gave out, and he fell to the floor. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt frozen with the glass still facing my chest. He used his fingers, and clutching the floor, he dragged himself to me. He managed to sit up, and slowly took the glass out of my frozen hand. Then he fell, and was only half-conscious laying on the floor, bleeding and shaking from muscle strain. I melted, and lay on him, sobbing. He tried his best to calm me, but his arms wouldn't move anymore, so he slurred "Shh..." and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Percy?" I asked after a while.

"Mm...? "

"What did I do to deserve you, huh?"

"Mm..."

"Percy?"

"Mm... hmm...?"

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"MmMmm?"

"Yes, you are now my official boyfriend." I said, with a laugh. "You want me to tell you how great you are?"

He nodded weakly, unable to speak anymore. His eyes were now shut and he seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

"You are the best. Percy, you are always there for me. No matter what. I mean, you walked up 2 flights of stairs after getting punched out and thrown, just for me. You-you made me feel wanted, and safe, even when I am in hell itself. You made me start to like this place, and helped me through everything. My father, the war, Gabe, and life. Without you I would be either naked in front of guards or dead. Percy, I love you. I love you more than my parents, Thalia, myself, and life. You are my everything, and without you I'd die. I love you forever, no matter what."

He grinned so weak it was almost not visible. Then, his breaths got deeper, and I knew he fell asleep. I snuggled into him, and didn't care that He was covered in blood, sweat, and his muscles were vibrating. I loved him, I loved my hidden secret.

PERCY POV

I made it! Wait... oh, shit! HELP!

**Hey all! Thanks a lot! Please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey all! I always start with that don't I? Oh, well. Anyhow... If you read my other stories this will look VERY familiar. Lol. I didn't want to rewrite it, so I just copied and pasted. PLEASE READ!**

**I am now taking questions about anything! Well, not personal info or hints about the next chapter, but yeah.**

_**Then what questions would you answer, Sam99**__**?(THIS MAY BE YOU RIGHT NOW)**_

**Well, I'll give you some examples...**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Fav sayings and/or quotes?**

**Will you read my story? TITLE AND AUTHOR HERE**

**Will you update sooner, because I love you? (JK. But that would be awesome...)**

**Why do you utterly suck? (I HOPE you don't as that question...)**

**Who's your fav baseball team/ soccer/ ANY SPORT**

**Fav singer?**

**Why do you bother with this you bag of useless trash? (I REALLY hope you do not ask this...)**

**What are your hobbies?**

**And... (last one) What God parent would you want?**

**Well, Anyway, I hope you don't choose 5 or 8 because that would suck and I would get pretty sad. :( And when I am sad I don't update much. :( SO! Please review, tell me what you think, and also ask questions! I want to see what you guys are wondering! Again- nothing personal will be answered- or gross. THANK YOU! Enjoy, guys.**

PERCY POV

No. Please God? Please? I wanted to cry- if I could.

I hated this feeling. It felt like I was floating. In darkness, the abyss of nothing. I could breathe, yet felt like I was floating in black, endless waters. I've only felt this once before, when I first got here at 13 and wasn't prepared for his blows. You know, when people was they'll hire you for an important job, they usually don't mean that they will beat you to a pulp up to your death because they are having a bad day. You can't tell how long you've been like this, because here, there is no time. It's just a painful wait. The wait to see if your body will take hold of life and try one more time, or give up, and you disappear.

I've always wanted death. In fact, I welcomed it. When I was 13, I tried to sink in these imaginary waters, hoping that would get me to die. The stressful, painful reminders of my past, along with the present, and what looked like my future was too much to carry. I also didn't know if my mother was even alive, because the trip to Bolivia was very dangerous, and one could easily die. I had nobody in my life besides my mom, and she was left. I mean, I wanted her to go, really, but then I needed her. A lot. It was only a month away from when my own dad left after punching me out for protecting my mom, and I was still only 13 at the time this all happened. Then the next month after my dad ditched us, my own mother is handing me to some unknown King at the time and left with nothing but a kiss on the cheek and a small, painful glance. I mean, I knew she was hurting because she loved my dad and she needed a break, but I was the kid, the one punched by the father he used to call daddy and sleep on his chest, and feel safe. Yet I shut my mouth, took the kiss and glance, and that's how I got stuck with Gabe.

I missed those days. When my mom was always laughing, with the scent of cookies and aurora of happiness. And when me and my dad would go boxing for fun with my best friends Nico and Grover, and we would pretend the sandbags were zombies here to take over the world, with us punching them out. We were the heroes, and every story we had ended happy. When everything in life was happy endings. I wonder what became of Grover and Nico? Oh, Grover. He ate SO much. All the time. And he used to have a crush on this girl... Jumper? Jilper? No... Juniper! Yeah... I wonder if he ever got up the nerve to ask her out? And Nico. He was cool yet nerdy yet goth. He never made sense, always moody. I couldn't blame him, though. He experienced the real world before me and Grover did, when his sister died at age 14. We were only 12 at the time. Well, I don't know if what I am living now is normal.

This was confusing. I always thought death would be the answer to ALL my problems. I die, no more pain, suffering, and confusion. I wouldn't wonder what set my dad off, why my mom wasn't there when I needed her, and why I, me, had to go through this. But now, I don't know. I met Annabeth. She was the meaning for me to live, the purpose for me not to give up. With her, life was brighter. Better. So, is it a good thing that she came and within a day changed my entire perspective on life? I have yet to find out. I hope so, though, because she is the reason I will try and live.

Well, if I get out of this coma that is.

**Did you like it? HUH? I loved this chappy because you really get to know Percy and how his life has such a big impact on now. Also, how Annabeth has such a big effect on him. So, please review, question me, and FOLLOW/ FAV! Love you all, hope you liked it :):)**

**Your Friend,**

**Sam99**


	15. Chapter 14

**I AM SO SO SORRY. SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY. You see, I am falling in all this stress of school and expectations and life in general. So, please forgive? Please? I wanted to say I am super SUPER sorry and I really hope you can forgive me. Okay... now the QUESTIONS! :):) I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to everyone who asked a questions and I really appreciated it. Now, I would also like to say THANK YOU to my amazing as hell beta. She rocks, go check out her page at xKatharosx. Thank YOU! :)**

_**Do you listen to music when you write, if so, do you have a specific song or artist you listen to? **_

**Well, I have an obsession with my iPod, and every song on my iPod is my favorite. So, I listen to that. Some of the artists and songs I LOVE is... Nickelback, Daughtry, 3 Doors Down, Taylor Swift, I love the song "Already There" (makes me cry every time...), "Gold", Kelly Clarkson, "The a Team", I LOVE FUN. AND MY FAVORITE SONG RIGHT NOW (it changes EVERY week) is "Between the Raindrops". I hope that answers you question, but if it doesn't, please PM me. Thank you! :):)**

_**Who is your fav character (besides Percy, everyone loves him unless your a Percy hatred but then you wouldn't be- whoa. Stopping myself) in PJO and HoO? What is your favorite type of breakfast food? Do you know any good jokes or funny sayings I can say to make my friends laugh? Thx.**_

**Well, first question. My FAVORITE character is Percy, but because that is not allowed... My second is Leo. I love Leo. He is so funny and smart in a childish way. He always makes me laugh and his confidence is not cocky, but really fun. I am really rooting for him in the HoH coming up. My favorite type of breakfast food is either French Toast, or obviously, of course, pancakes. I don't like waffles very much only because they are kinda just like hard pancakes that take for ever to butter. :) l Love waffles, though, with whip cream and strawberries, but I don't think that counts as breakfast, right? And... last question. Hmm. Well, I am an actress, and what I do for fun is just be someone different. My life is full of improves. I do that al the time and the awesome part about my AMAZING friends, is that they all go along with it, and it is so fun. If I didn't answer your questions 100% or you just want to talk, just PM me! Thank you! :):)**

_**What goldly parent would u like :)?**_

_**Oh and could u read ma book,it's called death in all it's forms,by well me ,:P**_

**I would think either Poseidon, Apollo, or Hermes. Poseidon because I am very much like Percy, I am loyal, have many dumb moments, and love the water and swimming. It just makes me feel free and I love it. Also, I have the same birthday as Percy- no joke- August 18th. Yup. I know, SO COOL! When I was reading The Last Olympian at the end and they said that, I did a happy dance in my room. Apollo because, well, he is just fun and sarcastic, and that is ALL me. All sarcasm. I love Apollo, too. And Hermes because he is just so mysterious and secretive, and that is a lot like me. And, I read your book and left a review... but in case you didnt get it, I loved it. It was really good, and if you want some advice or want to talk, PM me! :):) Also, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for reviewing so much! It meant SO SO SO much. Really. :):)**

**Okay! Now that questions are done, lets get on with the STORY! Love you all and I hope you enjoy.**

ANNABETH POV

He's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up?! I have been pacing the room for an hour now, checking every second that he is still breathing and heart beating. It's a pretty weak pulse, but his pulse has never been strong. I couldn't scream or cry, because then someone would hear me and find him. In my room. I was getting very desperate, and no matter how hard I tried, my tears have been flowing freely for about 45 minutes. Luckily tears don't make noise.

I needed someone. I needed Thalia. So, not thinking straight, I dragged Percy into my closet and closed the door. Luckily me being a Queen and all, I get my own huge closet, for all the frilly clothes I hate. I ran down the stairs of the palace, my heart beating very fast and tears still pilling down my face. I burst into the servant quarters. Everyone looked startled and stared at me as I ran to Thalia's cot. She was sleeping, her limbs sprawled everywhere on the small hammock she got. I was about to tap her, when she shot up, grabbed my neck, and slammed me on the ground.

I screamed.

Thalia opened her eyes, and they were full of a dark hate and bitterness. Then she saw me, looking terrified as hell. She blinked and a shadow of surprise fell over her face.

"_Annabeth? _What are you doing?!"

"I- You- I- Why? Please get off of me."

She blinked and looked down at how we were. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Percy taught me this. With Gabe around and all you can never be too safe. Wait- why are you crying?"

"Please, please come with me. Right now." She nodded, though confused, and followed me to my room. The second I closed the door, I burst into tears. Then I pointed to the closet. She slowly approached the door and opened it. Then she gasped and ran in, pulling Percy out.

"How... what?" She looked at me, but knew better then to ask questions. Then she called for the doctor and we sat and waited, her comforting me as I sobbed. Then, about 10 long minutes later, a knock came at my door.

Thalia looked up. "Who is it?!" She yelled.

"Doctor!" Then we both jumped up and ran to the door. I swung it open.

"Oh! Thank God you are here! He is right..." I stopped talking and stared in utter terror. There was the doctor alright,

But unconscious, in King Gabe's arms.


	16. Chapter 15

**Heh... Please don't kill me. Please? Fine...**

**FIRST HEAR MY EXCUSES!**

**I first had this huge project due for Spanish. Then, I left on friday and was in Florida for a week, and now I have one day until I go to NJ for the weekend. So... I have had no time. I am REALLY sorry for the huge, killer holdup. I did not mean it and I am SUPER sorry. I was also a bit stuck, so if this chapter sucks, well, I am sorry. I hope you guys can forgive, though. **

**GUESS WHAT? I am having a little thing; just for fun. Now, there is a website called **

**www. iammetalrabbit .com **

**Now, if at least 5 of you check it out, review for a word or film POSITIVELY and say Sam99 sent you... I have an extra chapter I may post earlier... **

**SO CHECK IT OUT! :):)**

**It's funny, laidback, and quick. Just say something like- LOVED IT, or COOL, or even GREAT JOB. Then put your name or FF username in the slot, email, and at the bottom say Sam99 sent me. Thats IT. Then I will work 2X's as hard to put out a chapter BY TUES. This is a gift guys because next week I was so busy I prob wasnt going to post one at all. So check it out, review, sam99 sent you, DONE, EASY, CHAPTER! LOVE YOUS.**

**Now that's done, Let me say a BIG thanks to my beta, Aerwyna, for without her I probably wouldn't make much sense... And also, ALL OF YOU! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, or even reads this. I can't even explain how much it means to me. :) I love all of you and enjoy.**

ANNABETH POV

I was seething.

Gabe can hit me. Gabe can rape me. Gabe can even rage war against my father. But Gabe CANNOT kill Percy.

I calmed my breathing; I was not going down without a fight.

"Lord Gabe. How are you?" I asked in my most caring voice, though still spewing venom. Gabe's eyes were cold, but I looked straight through them. He had gone too far.

"What, what is going on here, Annabeth?!"

I cleared my throat, and looked calmly but forcefully at him. "That is _Queen _Annabeth to _you._"

I heard Thaila snort, trying to hold in laughter.

Gabe didn't think it was funny, though. Instead, he punched a hole in the wall, and glared at me before walking closer, his footsteps echoing through the bedroom. The air seemed to drop, making it harder to breath as he leaned closer, his breath fanning across my face. His face was red and eyes seething white-hot rage. "WHAT?!"

I held in a flinch. I was not giving in. He could kill me, snap me in two, but, I was going to protect Percy no matter what; like he did for me. "You heard me."

Then I fell, holding my bleeding cheek he struck. I held in my sobs, but my tears kept falling. I would not give in. I looked up and glared from the ground, but this time Gabe was amused.

"Ahh... I get it," he said, an understanding light in his eyes. "The blonde fell in love with the prisoner." He circled me like a shark and it's prey. His cold smile didn't help, either. Then he chuckled. "Awww. How cute. This would make a great play, except, hmm... There's one problem. Your both going to die. And not even in each others arms."

I shook. How could he? By now though I was no longer strong. In fact, I wanted to cry and run away. But I couldn't. He had me trapped.

Then Gabe came closer, and I started to close my eyes, ready for death, when he walked away. I exhaled in relief, until I saw where he was walking to.

_Percy._

I got up, and began to run, but I knew by the time I got there it would be too late. I wanted to cry and scream and give up, but I would not let Percy die. Gabe got out a knife from his pocket and picked up the limp Percy. I frantically looked around the room.

Something to knock Gabe out, kill him, I didn't care... umm...Beer bottle! Yes! I grabbed it and glanced over. Just as the knife reached a foot from Percy's heart, I threw the bottle. And if I missed Gabe, Percy would die. But... Did I make the right choice? At that moment, a scream filled my ears. One that was very familiar.

Who had I hit?

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE WEBSITE! LOVE YOU ALL! ****  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey all! What's up? I'd just like to thank my AMAZING beta, ****Aerwyna, who has stuck with me through thick and thin. I really appreciate it.**** SO, here is your chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW! 3**

ANNABETH POV

I hit him. By God, I did it! I hit Gabe! I nearly burst into happy tears as I looked at his bloody head and rolled up eyes.

I can't believe I just did that. Then my happiness turned to fear. What happens when he wakes up? Oh, God, I'm gonna die. Percy's gonna die. I shuddered, and knelt down to Gabe's face. Maybe if I mend him he won't kill me? I started to clean his blood off his face when I stopped. Percy needs help and I'm cleaning Gabe? Out of fear for myself? What have I turned into?

Who am I? I scowled, my fists clenching as anger coursed through me.

I glared. How could he do something like this to Percy? How could someone be so, so _sick _that they have a human punching bag? I glanced at Percy, and tears filled my eyes. He looked worse than Gabe. I shook with anger as I looked back at Gabe. _He _did this. This, this monster. Then I could control my anger no longer, and kicked him.

Hard. Straight in the gut.

I froze, and covered my gaping mouth with my hands. I flinched and waited for his hands to connect with me, but it never came. I slowly unfroze and poked him. He didn't move. Then I hit him and flinched back, but nothing happened. I punched him, lightly. Silence. Punched him harder. Then as hard as I could. Soon, all my fear was gone and my foot connected with his stomach.

"This," I yelled in his unconscious face, "Is what you get for raping me! And THIS," I kicked his head, as hard as I could, "Is FOR ALMOST KILLNG PERCY YOU SICKO!" After a few more minutes of punching, kicking, and yelling, I calmed down. I stared at the bloody mess of Gabe in front of me and started to cry. _Thank God. We made it. We're still alive._

Thalia came from the corner where she was watching the entire time and put her arm around me. She smiled sadly and then got up, leaving me a bundle on the floor. She went up to Gabe, and stared. Then she really surprised me. She smirked, and wailed him with her foot straight in the balls.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled in his face. "You dirty BASTARD! Go rot in HELL, you son of a BITCH! You deserve to DIE, and I HOPE YOU DO!"

I stared in shock as Thalia walked back over to me, and sat next to me again. She looked at me and smirked. "That asshole won't want to rape any more girls, for he doesn't have the balls to do it no more."

I stared at her grossed out as she started laughing. Then I started laughing, too. "Eww, Thalia!" I yelled, but I was smiling. I walked over to Percy still sleeping on the ground, and smiled. "Your safe now, Percy. It's okay." I whispered, as I lay my head on his chest. "It's okay."

I slowly sank into a sleep I haven't had in a long time.

I woke in darkness, probably night. It must have been hours, and I stretched. I got up and blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the darkness. I saw Thalia passed out on my bed, and Gabe's lump still on the floor. I then lay down on Percy and closed my eyes. I was about to sink into sleep again, when I heard a groan.

_Gabe. _

PERCY POV

Floating in my coma state, I snapped up my head. Did- did I just _hear _something? I strained to listen. Please, God, please. Let me hear something. _Please._

As if answering in my prayers, I heard Annabeth's faint voice. And though foggy and faraway, it felt so good to hear her voice I began to tear.

"Your safe now, Percy. It's okay. It's okay."

I exhaled in relief. Even as I felt myself go back into a numb state I smiled. Then I started to cry. Yes, cry. A huge load has been lifted from my shoulders. Annabeth was safe. She was okay. She survived. She didn't die. I cried a little more before I wiped the rest of my tears from my cheeks. I thought of her blonde locks and grey eyes I loved so much. She was what kept me going. Her quirky attitude and radiant smile, knowledge and her blissful perfection. I missed seeing her and hugging her. Keeping her safe and having an eye on her.

Suddenly he felt tired. Tired? People in comas do not feel tired. Wait. People in comas don't feel comas! Before he could celebrate anymore though, his eyes closed and he felt his numbness start to float away.

**Hey! I know that was really short and I am sorry, but the next one will be REALLY LONG; don't worry. Any way, please review and I love you all! :):):)**


	18. Please read and REVIEW

** Hello everyone! Sam99 here. Please read this even though you may not want to, for it is for you that I do this. :) **

** Now, I have been so busy and all, so I decided to put myself on a time limit so I don't forget about you all, or not have time for you. So, every Wednesday starting next week there will be a new chapter for every story I am writing. It will be up at least by 10 to 10:30 pm, and if I can't make the due date or might need to skip a week I promise to let you know ahead of time, this way, things will be better for both of us. **

** Second, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. It's the reason I keep writing!:) It means a lot and I would like to thank every single one of you. Now, here is your small homework. I would like you to review about each story of mine you read, and tell me what you think of them, what you would fix, if it's good or bad. Tell me the title and then your opinion. So leave it like this, well, somewhat like this. **

**BOB TWINKLE FAIRY**

**Hi, I am BOB TWINKLE FAIRY, and I would like to tell you that your story Loving a Hidden Secret sucks. Also, you should get a life and jump in a lake. **

**Also, your story The Princess and the Wanted is stupid and I want to die every time I read it. **

**Please never update. **

**Hopefully that doesnt happen and they are all positive, but this is your chance to tell me what you think of all my stories. So...**

**REVIEW AND TTYL! **

**Love you all SO much. :):)**


	19. Sorry

Hi everyone. I am sorry but I will not be able to update for a while like I promised. A family thing happened and I need to help them. With that, I also have finals. I really apologize but I promise that I will update when I have time. I am going to NJ to help my family and I will be gone for a while. Hopefully I can post one soon. Sorry for the wait you have all been amazing. IDK what I would do without you supporting me and helping me through hard times. 3 U ALL. :)

Yours Truly,

Sam99


End file.
